Minerva !
by Camille13
Summary: Minerva et Albus s'aiment mais n'osent pas se l'avouer... SRAS en bonus! vous en avez de la chance!


_**Disclaimer :**_Je ne suis pas JKR... je suis blonde (enfin normalement, là j'ai fais une colo rouge-orange indéfini, mais que j'aime bien ^^), mais je ne suis ni riche, ni célèbre...

_**Note de**_ _**l'auteure :**_ Merci à Maiachan5 (son profil est dans mes favoris) pour la bêta lecture et à Srithanio (son profil est dans les reviews) aussi :)

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**MINERVA !**

**********

- Albus…

- Minerva…

- ALbus…

- Minerva…

- ALBus !

- Minerva…

- ALBUs !!

- Minerva…

- ALBUS !!!

- MINERVA !!!

Albus ouvrit les yeux et réalisa, une fois de plus, qu'il était seul dans son lit… Il remit ses vêtement correctement, se tourna sur le ventre et se tapa la tête sur ses oreillers en marmonnant des paroles dans lesquelles revenaient régulièrement les mots « Minerva » et « roi des imbéciles ». Son cerveau était en train de mettre au point les derniers détails de la nouvelle résolution de son propriétaire : « Comment avouer à Minerva McGonagall que je l'aime, que je la désire, que je l'aime, que j'adore ses yeux, son sourire, ses rides qui apparaissent aux coins de sa bouche quand elle fait sa petite moue bizarre qui signifie « non Albus, je ne veux pas de bonbons au citron », que je l'aime, que j'adore sa poitrine juste parfaite, sa taille fine et ses jambes longilignes, que je l'aime, que j'adore aussi ses cheveux qu'elle détache lors de nos longues conversations nocturnes, son odeur indéfinissable si particulière et si enivrante, que je l'aime, que j'adore sa voix, ses yeux (oui encore) dans lesquels je pourrais me noyer si je ne les évitais pas pour éviter cette situation, que j'aime son intelligence, ses réflexions ironiques et piquantes qui sont parfois pires que celles de Severus, … bref, comment lui dire que je suis irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle ? » C'est sur cette réflexion finale qu'Albus s'endormit et alla rejoindre un pays de rêves remplis de Minerva…

**********

Le lendemain dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Aurora, j'ai besoin de vous ! annonça solennellement le directeur.

- Je vous écoute…

- Heu… Comment vous expliquer… Bon je me lance… Mais il faut que vous me promettiez que rien ne sortira de ce bureau.

- Oui, bien sûr… répondit-elle, encore un peu plus troublée que précédemment.

- Je suis amoureux de Minerva, mais je n'ai aucune idée sur la manière de m'y prendre…

_Petit intermède musical le temps que les idées du professeur Sinistra se remettent en place._

- Vous devez le lui faire comprendre par des gestes, des petites intentions… je ne sais pas moi… faites comme vous faisiez quand vous étiez plus jeune…

Haussement du sourcil droit du directeur.

- Vous n'avez jamais été jeune ? hasarda-t-elle.

Voyant l'air sceptique de son supérieur, elle n'insista pas…

- Vous devriez peut-être en parler avec un homme… je ne suis probablement pas la personne la plus indiquée en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Albus. J'ai toute confiance en vous !

- Vous croyez vraiment que sortir avec Severus est une bonne référence peut-être ?

- Non… effectivement… admit lentement le professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous devriez demander à Filius…

- Quoi ? non ! il ne sait pas garder un secret ! Je ne veux pas que toute l'école, y compris les élèves et Minerva, soit au courant ! C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller… merci quand même…

Le professeur d'astronomie partit rapidement le plus loin possible de cette conversation.

**********

- Je savais bien qu'il l'aimait !

- Si tu le dis…

- En plus, tu as vu les regards qu'elle lui jette ? c'est sûr qu'elle aussi elle l'aime !

- Si tu le dis…

- Severus, tu n'es pas très attentif à ce que je dis, je trouve.

- Si tu le dis…

Aurora leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla, laissant le professeur Rogue planté là… Mais comme il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait sa tendre moitié, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle partait. Il ne put la rattraper à temps…

**********

À quelques mètres de là, toujours dans la salle des professeurs. Poppy Pomfresh et Pomona Chourave avaient entendu toute la conversation entre Aurora et Severus.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda Poppy à son amie.

- Oui ! répondit Pomona toute émoustillée à l'idée de jouer à la conseillère matrimoniale.

- Aurora et Severus sont ensemble ! s'écria assez silencieusement l'infirmière.

- Minerva et Albus vont peut-être être ensemble ! dit la professeur de botanique sur le même ton.

Elles échangèrent un regard avec d'éclater de rire.

- Bon, reprit Madame Pomfresh, comment on s'y prend ?

Les deux femmes réfléchirent quelques minutes avant…

- Je sais ! s'écria Pomona.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hé bien, ce n'est pas compliqué, on va trouver Albus et on lui donne les conseils qu'Aurora n'a pas su lui fournir !

Poppy hocha doucement la tête… elle ne pensait pas que cette idée était la meilleure, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre et attendre plusieurs jours avec l'espoir d'un plan plus abouti n'était nullement envisageable… l'amour n'attend pas comme le lui avait dit le directeur de nombreuses années auparavant.

**********

- L'amour n'attend pas Albus ! hurla une infirmière légèrement, mais alors très légèrement échevelée, à bout de nerfs, après 35 minutes et 42 secondes de conversation avec le vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

Les deux femmes tentaient de faire entendre raison à Albus pour qu'il avoue enfin ses sentiments à Minerva, mais rien n'y faisait…

- Elle vous aime… répéta pour la 24ème fois Pomona Chourave.

- Non, je suis sûr que non… fut la 24ème et invariable réponse à cette affirmation de son professeur de botanique.

Poppy s'était assise dans un des confortables fauteuils du bureau dictatorial afin d'essayer de reprendre ses esprit après ce coup de sang inattendu…

**********

A l'extérieur du bureau se tenait une personne raide, le visage sans expression et les yeux légèrement exorbités… Elle avait entendu Poppy (car elle l'avait reconnue) vociférer « L'amour n'attend pas Albus ! ». A ce moment là, le cœur de Minerva ne s'était non pas brisé, mais broyé en des centaines de petits morceaux…

**********

Pomona demanda calmement à Albus :

- Vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le lui dire ? le supplia-t-elle.

- Parce qu'elle va me jeter… et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié…

Poppy leva les yeux, l'air de dire _plus bateau que ca, tu meurs… !_

Elle prit donc les choses en main.

- Ce n'est pas difficile Albus, répétez après moi : Minerva, je vous aime.

- Minervajevousaime. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix inintelligible.

- Plus fort ! l'exhorta Chouchou – Chourave, pardon –.

- Minerva, je vous aime ! dit-il d'une voix faible et lasse.

Le professeur de botanique fusilla son supérieur hiérarchique du regard tandis que sa collègue infirmière faisait claquer sa langue d'impatiente.

- MINERVA, JE VOUS AIME ! s'égosilla-t-il.

**********

Minerva fut tellement surprise et fit un tel bond en arrière qu'elle dut, durant son mini envol, s'animaguser ! (ce verbe n'existe pas, mais il devrait… cela veut dire se transformer en animagus) Elle se retransforma dans l'espoir d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

**********

- Je suis désolé… avoua la chauve-souris des cachots qui ne s'excuse jamais.

Aurora lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas rester longtemps en colère contre lui… Et en plus quand il s'excusait, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ! Un éclat amoureux illumina ses yeux.

Le professeur de potions s'approcha de sa plus que collègue et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et si on trouvait un endroit plus calme que la salle des professeurs…

Le souffle chaud de son amant dans son cou suffit à la convaincre…

**********

- Bon maintenant vous allez dans son bureau lui dire ! ordonna Madame Pomfresh.

Albus acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

**********

Heureusement que Minerva n'était plus juste devant la porte, sinon elle se la serait prise en pleine figure…

**********

Minerva et Albus se regardaient tout en n'osant pas se regarder… Situation difficile et délicate…

Les deux entremetteuses se faufilèrent derrière les deux très-probables-futurs-amants.

Albus se jeta à l'eau…

- Je suppose que tu as entendu…

Elle hocha la tête et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes…

**********

THE END

* * *

Une 'tite review si vous avez bien aimé??

Bisous!!

Camille 13


End file.
